In the fields of ground working tools, for example for agricultural or construction purposes, and various other working tools, for example in construction or manufacturing, it is known to use composite designs where a main body of the tool is formed of one material, and portions of the tool that will engage the ground or material being worked are formed of different material or somehow treated to provide greater hardness at these portions for increased durability, decreased wear, and longer tool life.
For example, it is well known to use tungsten carbide inserts on a tool body of a different metal material. Conventionally, the use of carbide inserts on agricultural ground workings tools for opening furrows in the ground has relied on brazing of the carbide inserts onto an exterior surface of the main body of the tool. When carbide pieces are brazed onto the side of the main body to reduce wear, the braze union is subjected to shearing forces as the tool is conveyed forwardly through the ground. A braze subject to shear forces is more susceptible to failure than one that is instead only subject to compression forces.
Accordingly, there is room for improvement in the attachment of wear resistant inserts to protect the sides of tool bodies, and applicant has developed a new mode of attachment to provide a greater strength in the bond between the tool body and the insert.